flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17' ---- Copperdusk closed her eyes, bathing herself in the sounds around her. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Longleg got up and glared at Thunderheart. "H-how dare you!" he spat. Thunderheart purred. Thunderheart 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) "He can do what he wants," Frozenstream pinted out to Longleg. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Pinted? XD) Longleg snorted. Thunderheart took no notice. He was having a happy moment. He felt quite cheerful today. ----Adderkit waited patiently for his naming ceremony. Who would be his mentor?? Thunderheart 23:42, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I meant pointed lol xD) Copperdusk opened her eyes again, and she hopped out of her nest once more. She was feeling restless again. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:43, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I know lol) Longleg snorted again and spat in front of Thunderheart. Thunderheart winked at Frozenstream and then bolted under Longleg again, knocking him down. He ran to the other side of the clearing, and out of sight. Thunderheart 23:45, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar waited for his deputy to respond. Blossomstripe came towards Birchstar, facing him. "Birchstar, I need to speak with you." Flamestar22 23:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Serves him right, Frozenstream thought, whisking his tail along the ground. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Longleg bolted up and looked around for Thunderheart. Thunderheart leaped out of the shadows and smacked Longleg playfully. Longleg, infuriated, smacked Thunderheart hard on the flank. Thunderheart fell over. His happy moment was over :( Thunderheart 23:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk padded out of the warriors' den. Seeing Longleg and Thunderheart fighting, she yowled: "You're not meant to be fighting your own Clanmates, for StarClan's sake!" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart got up. "I wasn't fighting, I was trying to make nice with mister crabby!" he spat. Longleg spat in front of Thunderheart again. "Run off, kit!" Longleg hissed. Thunderheart 23:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk rolled her eyes at Longleg, and then padded off to see Hiddenshade. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar wrapped his trail around his paws. "In a minute. I've got to do Adderkits ceremony." With that, Birchstar hopped up the LavaRock for the second time, gazing down at the kit. "Adderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you will need a mentor. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" He trwitched his whiskers, sighing. Flamestar22 00:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Adderkit nodded. "I do," his whiskers twitched with excitement. Thunderheart 00:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked up at the Lavarock. That was sudden... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just kidding, Frozenstream," Wrenflight murmured. "Maybe you'd like to check on Streampaw?" Stormwillow, tears welling up in her eyes, touched her nose to Streampaw's belly, which awoke Streampaw and she cast a worried look at her mother. Stormwillow shook her head and took a glance toward Hiddenshade and Frostleaf. I'm starting to take a liking to Hiddenshade... "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:36, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks!" Skypaw mewed to Stormpaw. She felt sad for him though because his mother was missing. She sighed. I hope he's OK... Icyclaw11 (talk) 00:47, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade scooted away from Frostleaf, looking very uncomfortable. He'd report to his leader after the ceremony.---- Stormpaw prowled out of camp to hunting and search for his mother, determination burning in his blue eyes.Silverstar 00:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow watched Hiddenshade with great interest. She shook her head and pushed herself to her paws. Calmly walking inside, she meowed, "Frostleaf? Streampaw's..." Her voice trailed off, her worry cutting in. "Do you know about Streampaw already?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Frostleaf mumbled as she continued to stare at Hiddenshade.Silverstar 01:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded at Wrenflight, and headed into the Nursery. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw smiled at Frozenstream's entrance. "Of course, you're here to check on me." She curled her tail over her slightly swollen belly. "I wonder how many there'll be..." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shrugged. "Two, at least... hopefully a tom and a she-cat, at the absolute minimum. I'd like that." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw chuckled. "There's more than two I think, I can feel more in there. Maybe there's four or five…" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:10, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shrugged. "Well, you never know." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw let out a massive purr before she murmured, "Of course not, but we can always predict." She pushed herself up, stablizing herself before walking outside and beckoned with her tail for Frozenstream to follow as she walked into the clearing. She rocked from side to side on her paws, her belly swinging slightly. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream followed Streampaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw lowered herself down, closing her eyes and dipping her head before lifting it and watching Adderkit's ceremony. She winced in pain as one of the kits lashed out. She kept trying to ignore her kits. "Oh yes, there's more than two." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:55, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (I have a plan :3 but first, who is the current medicine cat, and who was the previous one) Thunderheart 13:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight purred. The Song Of Silence 15:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, just asking, did you make Longleg's mother yet?) Thunderheart got up and padded over to the LavaRock. Longleg stalked after him, jeering and cursing him. Featherspirit watched with pride as her son was becoming an apprentice. ----Brokenface and Gingerblossom walked side by side to the LavaRock, muttering things into each others' ears. Thunderheart 18:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "You think," Frozenstream mewed cheekily, brushing his fur with Streampaw's. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked to Frozenstream. "Congrats!" he meowed uneasily, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Longleg spying. Thunderheart 20:52, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Mmm, thanks," Frozenstream mewed, looking uneasily at Streampaw, then at Thunderheart. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart sat next to Frozenstream, hoping he didn't mind or wouldn't make fun of him. But Frozenstream didn't need to. "I see Thunderheart's friends with a cat who's mates with another kit!" Longleg shouted. Thunderheart 21:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream turned. "Go away," he hissed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Surprised, Thunderheart purred his thanks to Frozenstream as Longleg crept away. Thunderheart 21:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw's eyes were dark with anger. "Longleg has some nerve to insult a queen and her mate." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. He knew all to well that Longleg would insult anyone who went against what he believed. Thunderheart 21:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Queens should get utmost respect in the Clan. They provide the life to keep the Clan alive. Even an apprentice who is expecting kits should get respect. The Clan depends on the queens." Streampaw sighed and curled her tail around her paws. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "Tell him that," he muttered. Thunderheart 21:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "No, I'm not going to do it. I'm too tired to do so." Streampaw's belly snarled and she pushed herself up to her paws, pulling a blackbird off the freshkill pile. She sat back down and bit into it. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and walked over to Nightpaw. "Ready to learn how to catch a mouse?" he meowed, renewed happiness inside of him. Thunderheart 21:42, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Nightpaw shrugged. "Much as I'm still worried about my sister, I'm ready to start." Streampaw started to eat the blackbird. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:46, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "Good," he meowed, "Tell me when you're ready an meat me by the camp entrance, k?" Thunderheart 21:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." Nightpaw turned and walked toward his sister. "And look who's already expecting kits. Should've known that it'd happen anyway, since you two are so close." Streampaw growled in response. "It's only kits! Be quiet Nightpaw!" Her belly seemed to rumble with agreement. Nightpaw glared at her and turned away, cursing under his breath. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (OMG...WE HAVE PELICANS IN OUR BACK YARD AND I LIVE IN ILLINOIS) Thunderheart waited by the camp entrance for his apprentice, excited to begin his training. Thunderheart 22:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Lol) Streampaw continued eating her bird. Nightpaw walked towards Thunderheart. Stormwillow shook her head and turned away from Frostleaf. At least she has Frozenstream... "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 23:45, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Not lol. There is a lot of deforestation going on. They're losing their habitats :() Thunderheart saw his apprentice and nodded. He led him to where they hunt usually. (I have some questions to ask you. I'll ask on ur talk) Thunderheart 23:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) " Then I, Birchstar, leader of FlameClan call upon are warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Adderkit, I assure you will be a great warrior. Wrenflight will train you, and I hope you'll gain experience from him." A chorus of meows chanted Adderpaws name, Birchstar flicking his tail dismissively. Flamestar22 00:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Flame who is Wolf's mom) Adderpaw purred. His name was Adderpaw now! Featherspirit walked over to him and nuzzled him in the nose. "I'm so proud," she purred. Longleg walked to Adderpaw and congratulated him. Brokenface and Gingerblossom nuzzled him and congratulated him as well. Unfortunately, Thunderheart was training his apprentice, so he couldn't attend. Adderpaw walked to Wrenflight and they touched noses. Thunderheart 00:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight smirked. "My third apprentice." He sighed and shut one eye. I know the deputy has two apprentices, but sometimes I feel like I should be in his place. Streampaw lead the cheers. "Adderpaw!" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:37, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Check ur talk page Stormver) Adderpaw smiled back. "When do we start?" he mewed, not able to suppress is excitement. ----Thunderheart looked at Nightpaw. "What do you smell?" he meowed. Thunderheart 00:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Once the meeting was dismissed, Hiddenshade reported to his leader with a curt nod, and then a sad sigh. "Sir," he began half-heartedly, "it is with great sadness that I inform you Cardinalblaze is nowhere to be found. I send out a patrol every morning and night, yet there isn't at trace of her." The deputy shook his head sadly, before straightening up and meeting Birchstar's gaze. "But," he began in a clear voice, his eyes narrowing sharply as he spoke. "...We tracked the scent of another cat."---- Frostleaf busied herself in her den, chatting with Jasminepetal in the process.Silverstar 01:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw followed Stormpaw out of camp. "Do you uh want me to help you search?" She could see the determination in his blue gaze burning within and hoped to help him. He was her friend... Wasn't he? Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw continued to walk on, his gaze focused on the horizon. "Err, sure."Silverstar 02:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw, noticing Stormpaw practically in a trance, layer her tail gently on his back. "We'll find her, don't worry..." Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "I know we'll fine her, it's just..." Stormpaw paused as he continued to walk on, his blue eyes narrowed. "It's how we'll find her, I don't want to find her dead..."Silverstar 02:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded in reply to Thunderheart, and then he fixed his gaze on the new apprentice - Adderpaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 05:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow walked outside the medicine den, her pawsteps light. She urgently wanted to talk with Birchstar - but it seemed as though Blossomstripe had beat her to it. She turned towards the Warriors' den and walked in, shivering as she sat down in one nest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her dreams filled with memory. She was able to recall almost everything she had done in the Clan - even when she had given up on Cardinalblaze. She's out there...Let StarClan forbid they blame the loss of her on me. Streampaw yawned. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers, shall Frosty have her dream?) Thunderheart waited for a reply. ----Adderpaw also waited for a reply. Thunderheart 14:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Is Emberpaw still ''on patrol?) Cloudflight groomed herself.------Blazethorn walks. The Song Of Silence 18:36, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (I have no idea. Racer check my wiki I edited the wiki nav and there are some votes u muuuusssst do thanks) Thunderheart 18:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Temporarily having my old sig while I'm making the one about Stream's kits) Stormwillow grunted in her sleep. Streampaw had finished the bird and was standing up to walk to the nursery. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Well, that Longleg ''didn't need to interrupt," Frozenstream mewed, flicking his tail as he saw Streampaw stand up. He then turned to his mate. "Are you going for a rest, Streampaw?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (I need you to message me the prophecy, I can't just automatically remember it Thunder) Hiddenshade calmly waited for his leader to respond.---- Duskwhisper sat alone.Silverstar 22:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sat near Hiddenshade. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Don't doubt yourself, Stormpaw! She'll be OK. She's a strong cat..." Skypaw reassured him. She knew how it felt to have a lost mother... Except... Her mother had left her... Forever... She shook the thought away. She touched Stormpaw on the back lightly. Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw turned to Frozenstream. "Yes, I'm quite tired." She glanced toward Blossomstripe, knowing exactly why she was near Birchstar. "And do me a great favor and check on my mother, please." Nightpaw sniffed the air. "Vole." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "You want me to check on Stormwillow?" Frozenstream checked. "If you really want me to, I will..." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:23, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Tornadoes in Illinois) Thunderheart nodded. "Good," he meowed, "Now watch." Thunderheart crouched, putting all his weight into his haunches so his paws didn't make an impact on the ground. When he got close enough, he pounced and killed it. Thunderheart 00:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shifted as he moved his gaze to Copperdusk. "Um, do you need something...?"---- Stormpaw flattened his ears as they neared the edge of their territory. "Yes, but there is always a stronger cat."Silverstar 01:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk felt embarrassed as Hiddenshade turned to her. "No," she mewed. "But how's the search effort? Cardinalblaze is making the whole Clan worried with her disappearance." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:59, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf was curled in her den, calmly snoozing and thinking of Hiddenshade until StarClan came before her. "Hmmm?" She mumbled, gazing up at the cat as she uncurled herserlf. "One cat is chosen from among the rest, to become the chosen one. You will know him because his heart is like thunder, and speaks louder than his words." The StarClan cat echoed before disappearing, leaving Frostleaf looking clueless in her nest.---- Hiddenshade shifted uncomfortably as he quietly coughed and nodded slightly at Birchstar, trying to let Copperdusk know that she shouldn't mention the leader's mate in front of the leader himself.Silverstar 02:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Skypaw mewed firmly. "Your mother is strong and I know she'll survive!" She put her tail in front of him to stop him. "Please." The she-cat softened her voice. "She's OK... I just know it..." She gently removed her tail from in front of him, allowing him to move. She edged towards him a bit. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Regardless, I'm going to try finding her - dead or alive." Stormpaw muttered under his breath, slowing his pace as he reached the kittypet border.Silverstar 02:20, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded in understanding. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:27, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw scrunched up her nose of the scent of twoleg territory. She slowed her pace with Stormpaw. "Kittypet territory I believe?" She guessed. She was very familiar with the scent and didn't like it. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded. "Yeah, disgusting. We're not setting foot in there." But, a scent did seem familiar to Stormpaw, and his fur threatened to bristle.Silverstar 02:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream waited for Streampaw to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw's fur was already bristling. She spied a kittypet just coming out of the twoleg's den. "Look!" She hissed in Stormpaw's ear. She scented the air and the kittypet's scent was vaguely familiar. Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (I sense a plot twist >:D) Copperdusk started to groom her dark ginger fur, lapping it with rhythmic strokes. --The Ash Falls Down 03:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw lashed his tail in frustration. "...Let's go." He growled before turning away, fur spiking in anger.Silverstar 03:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Wait..." Skypaw cast a longing glance in the direction of the kittypet. She looked back at Stormpaw. She followed him, padding to his side. Their pelts brushed so she edged slightly away. "The kittypet... It..." She didn't continue. Icyclaw11 (talk) 04:17, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan